My Destiny is from the Past
by 0307thecassiopeia
Summary: After losing the election against his sister, Prince Jongwon were accused to pray for his grandpa's death and bribe the minister of social. In order to survive the death punishment, he transferred to the future with his son. In the future, he planned a revenge to the modern royal family while his son fell in love with the very princess he would like to banish.
1. Chapter 1

King Jinyoung was in pain. His Majesty was at the edge of His life.

Beside Him, crying at the edge of his bed was a young princess, Princess Eunji.

Standing beside the door, there was Princess Eunji's brother, Prince Jongwon. His highness was five years older than His sister, had had married and had had a son.

Prince Jongwon did nothing. He didn't cry nor feeling sad for His dying Grandpa. He recalled his conversation with His private swordman, Wufan.

"Congratulations, Your Highness," Wufan said as he bowed to Prince Jongwon.

"Why?" Prince Jongwon turned around to face Wufan.

"You will soon be a King. His Majesty's condition has worsen. This is quicker than we expected."

Prince Jongwon had long waited for this. He wanted to be a King and as a Crown Prince, He was quite sure that the throne would be His.

"Eurk!" His Majesty suddenly held Princess Eunji's hand tightly and slowly, the grip loosened and He passed away.

Few days later, after the burial of King Jinyoung, the Prince and Princess were asked to listen to King Jinyoung's will, along with other ten ministers in the main lobby. Wufan was there too, as always, he followed Prince Jongwon everywhere, excluding when His Highness was visiting the King.

"I shall now hereby read the will of King Jinyoung," King Jinyoung's advisor announced.

"_I, as the King of Cheonhwa Dynasty, am declaring my very last will. According to the ancient prophecy, the ruler of Cheonhwa must be a man, a man who is a Crown Prince, and a Crown Prince who is the eldest son from the previous King._  
_However, as you all know, my only son, Crown Prince Jonghyun, had died during a war and left me two grandchildren. I love my grandchildren equally and I love my subjects more. So this time, the heir system would be different._"

The atmosphere was tense. Everyone was eager to know what was different.

"_There will be an election to choose the new ruler.._," the advisor continued

"Ahh.. shocked me!" Prince Jongwon spoke in his mind, "I thought what's different. I thought Eunji would be the one who will rule. If there will be an election, the ministers would definitely choose me since I am a man, and Eunji, She is only a woman."

However, it was not Prince Jongwon's luck.

"_.. by the citizens of Cheonhwa,_".

This time, the ministers started murmuring. Prince Jongwon seemed like suffering from a heart attack. Princess Eunji was too shocked.

However, Prince Jongwon tried to wake himself to his sense and yelled, "LET THE ADVISOR CONTINUE!"

The ministers were all silent. The advisor bowed to Prince Jongwon and continued.

"_The candidates of the ruler are obvious, Prince Jung Jong Won and Princess Jung Eun Ji. This is my last will, it is legal and protected by law. Whoever dare to ignore or disobey, will be regarded as a traitor and therefore, will receive death punishment._

_xx day, xx month, 17xx year_  
_King of Cheonhwa_  
_Jung Jin Young_"

Everyone was terribly shocked. But they still considered Prince Jongwon who was once a Crown Prince and seemed like He had just being taken that Crown Prince title or that Crown Prince title had been only a pet name for Him, nothing special.

"Your Highness, are you alright?" the advisor asked Prince Jongwon.

Prince Jongwon didn't answer first, after a few moments, He said, "Yeah, I am. Let the election be," He turned around and left, followed by Wufan.

"Your Highness! Are you alright?" Wufan asked when they reached Prince Jongwon's resident.

Prince Jongwon walked temperedly all the way from the lobby to His resident. Wufan was about to asked Him but Prince Jongwon wouldn't stop until now.

"Do you think I am alright?" Prince Jongwon turned around to face Wufan.

"Aniya, hajiman.."

"Just shut up now. Help me to find the solution. Our attempts were all meaningless. We prayed for Grandpa's death. But after His death, there is still a barrier before I can step on the throne!"

Suddenly, there was a shriek behind the bushes.

"What's that?" Prince Jongwon was aware.

They slowly got nearer to the bushes and all they found was a kitten.

"MEOW!" jumping over them as it saw them.

"Argh!" Prince Jongwon shouted, "Wretched thing!"

Wufan laughed.

"What are you laughing at?", Prince Jongwon snapped.

Wufan froze at once.

"You know my pho.." Prince Jongwon stopped suddenly, "My pho.."

"Your phobia is a cat, Sir. I know that," Wufan began to laugh again. Which man is afraid of a cat, and which of the man, a Prince is afraid of a cat?

"Ahh! Forget that! I thought it was a spy. Better watch out before you talk the next time, Wufan." Prince Jongwon got into His pavilion.

"Me? What did I say? He was the one who said about praying for His Majesty's death." Wufan said to himself and then followed his Master inside.

Inside His pavilion, Prince Jongwon found His wife, Lady Jinri and His son, Lord Kibum were waiting for Him.

"You are back, My Lord," Lady Jinri bowed to Her Husband.

But Prince Jongwon didn't reply.

"Greet your Father, Kibum ah," Lady Jinri asked Lord Kibum.

"Abeoji.. Annyeonghashimnikka?" Lord Kibum bowed to His Father, but of course, with His idiotic tone.

Prince Jongwon banged the table, "Get away out of here!"

Lord Kibum began to cry.

"You scared Him!" Lady Jinri hugged Her crying Son, "Wufan! Escort Lord Kibum to His room."

"Yes, Milady," Wufan bowed and brought the little Prince outside.

"What's happening with You? He is your Son!" Lady Jinri yelled.

"You call that idiotic Boy my Son? I'm not marrying you to get that stupid Son," Prince Jongwon raised His temper.

"He is not idiot! His mental response is just slower than others! If You keep being like this, He won't be motivated and is staying like this forever! Is that what You want?"

"Bah! Whatever! Bore me other son then!"

Lady Jinri was silent for a few moment before she continued, "Up to now, he is a King-to-be, your descendant. Is that the way a King treat his Crown Prince?"

"Now that you care about my Kingy thing! I have not decided to be a King yet."

"What? What do you mean? You're the Crown Prince! The throne is Yours! What.."

"Thanks to my dead Grandpa. He made a last will and put me and my Sister in a competition to get the throne."

"So there will be an election? Very well, I guess the ministers are all going to be voting for you. Gojongmashibsiyo, yeobo."

"I know! Only if it goes that way. Unfortunately, the citizens will be the one to vote!"

"The citizens? How could that be? It has never been like this before. Why so suddenly.."

"I've told you, it's Grandpa!"

Lady Jinri fell into a deep silent.

Actually, she was not interested in the throne. She was not ambitious to be a Queen too. But her family and her husband were. The throne was everything for them and that was the reason why she was arranged to be married with Prince Jongwon. Prince Jongwon didn't love His wife at first, He was only amazed by her clever brain which had helped him a lot. Lady Jinri was an inventor and the ministers all agreed that she would be a perfect Queen.

But she had a motto. After getting married, she belonged to her Husband and would obey Him. So, she thought of this idea.

She whispered to her husband.

"Is this going to work?" Prince Jongwon asked doubtfully

"It worth a try, yeobo. For your throne," Lady Jinri replied.

Prince Jongwon did as what He was told for. He went to the minister of social's house and began to bargain.

"If you can force the citizens to vote me, I will give you the seat of Secretary of the Palace and your family will be much more prosper than now," Prince Jongwon promised to the Minister.

"And what if I won't, Your Highness?" asked the Minister.

Prince Jongwon was silent. He couldn't think of a word. He realized that without His wife, He was nothing. It was His wife's brain.

"Gee! Jinri didn't tell what I should reply if he asked like this," Prince Jongwon spoke to his mind, "But I've been drowning way too far. There is no way back now. If the Minister can't keep silent, everything's going to be end for me."

"And what if I won't, Sir?" the Minister repeated.

"Then you had better prepare your soul," Prince Jongwon said, "For once I am the King, I will be sending you to the hell."

The Minister was surprised.

"You had better think about it over, Minister. I only asked you once. Once you decide, there is no way back," Prince Jongwon left the Minister.

Prince Jongwon lived in fear ever since. He stayed inside the palace. Every time He saw His Sister, He treated Her coldly. He had been treating Her coldly before and now, it was even colder.

Princess Eunji was so afraid too. She wasn't interested in the throne. Therefore, She was a only a girl below 20. It was still too young and She was nothing compared to Her ambitious Brother. But it was Her partner, Lord Yoseob, who was interested in the throne.

Lord Yoseob was actually the tutor of Princess Eunji and engaged to the Princess a year after their meeting. He loved the Princess so much and would risk anything to make Her happy. And to accomplish that, he had to do one thing, gave power to his Fiance. He knew that Prince Jongwon was nothing but a hot tempered and cruel man. He didn't even care about His sister and might banish Her as soon as He was King.

Lord Yoseob had his own way to banish Prince Jongwon forever and it was only about time before he made his plan worked.

On the day of the announcement. All of the royal family was there to listen to the result. After a long speech by the Minister of Social, he finally announced the result.

"The result reveals that Princess Jung Eun Ji will be the Queen of Cheonhwa after King Jung Jin Young."

The ministers were are murmuring. Both Prince Jongwon and Princess Eunji were shocked. Prince Jongwon gave His Sister a cold look and left the crowd.

"What should I do?" Princess Eunji cried in her room, accompanied by Her fiancé and the Minister of Social, "I've never expected this before."

"Ya, yeobo," Lord Yoseob patted Princess Eunji's back, "You're a Queen now. Why are you still crying? A Queen should be strong in order to protect Her country."

"Yeobo, I don't want the throne! But Jongwon Orabeonim wants it! Can't we just give it to Him?"

"Andwaemida, Gongjunim," said the Minister, "You're the heir of the throne. Moreover, it is His Majesty's will. Will You disobey?"

Princess Eunji stopped crying.

"Please do this for His Majesty's sake," the Minister continued, "Like I always did. And pardon me for being too presumptuous, I need your protection, Your Highness."

"My protection? What do you mean?" Princess Eunji asked.

The Minister told the Princess about his meeting with the Prince before the election and the consequence he would get if he dared to disobey.

"I had disobeyed Him for Your Highness and His Majesty's sake. I want to stay loyal to His Majesty and His orders. Now, please do me a favor, Your Highness. You have to be the Queen and protect everyone from any unjustice."

"So he had really gone through the boundaries!" Lord Yoseob suddenly interrupted, "I've got something to tell. I'm sorry for accusing His Highness but this was what I had heard with my own soul."

"What is it, yeobo? Mention it!" Princess Eunji demanded.

"Few days ago, I heard Prince Jongwon's conversation with his swordman. I was about to seek an audience from Your Highness when I passed Prince Jongwon's pavilion. I heard something about useless attempt. Being curious, I hid behind the bushes and heard this shocking fact."

"What is it?"

"He prayed for His Majesty's death, Your Highness."

Princess Eunji and the Minister held their breath.

"I was about to keep this on my own but I think it's the time to reveal it."

"Your Highness, You have to be strong. Look what His Highness had done. It was beyond expectation. Step on the throne and end this silly terror forever," the Minister requested.

Princess Eunji was so angry. She nodded.

"I and the Minister will reveal the fact on your coronation, in case He makes a rebellious move," Lord Yoseob said.

In the mean time, in Prince Jongwon's pavilion.

"YOU SAID IT WOULD WORK!" Prince Jongwon kicked the wall and spat.

"I didn't say it would work! I said it worth a try!" Lady Jinri replied.

"Now tell me! What should I do after trying and fail?!"

Lady Jinri was silent

"ANSWER ME!"

"You've got to travel time and go to the future!"

Prince Jongwon looked at His wife furiously, "What did you say?"

"It is my newest technology."

"And what does it have to do with me?!"

"It can make You swim through the time and transfer to the future,"

"I don't need that! What do you mean? I have to give up my throne just like that? My throne is mine! It was mine and it is going to be mine!"

"But it is the only way to make you avoid the capital punishment!"

"You're insane, lady!" Prince Jongwon left His wife and went to see His Sister.

"I want to meet the Princess!" Prince Jongwon shouted outside Princess Eunji's pavilion.

"I have told you, Your Highness. The Princess is having an important meeting now. Please comeback again tomorrow," Princess Eunji's court lady told Prince Jongwon.

"I don't care! Just let me in now or.."

By the time, Princess Eunji, Lord Yoseob and the Minister got out of Her pavilion.

"What's with the noise, Court Lady Kim?" Princess Eunji asked.

"Choisonghamnida, Gongjunim. His Highness insisted to seek an audience. I've told Him that you're now…", Court Lady Kim explained.

"It's okay, Court Lady Kim. You have did a good work," said Princess Eunji and gave the Court Lady an appreciation smile, "Lord Yoseob, Minister, it's been so late. Have a rest for now. We'll talk again tomorrow."

Lord Yoseob and the Minister bowed to the Princess and the Prince then left.

"Come in, Brother. Let's see what you want to talk about."

Prince Jongwon and Princess Eunji sat face to face.

"Have a drink, Orabeonim," Princess Eunji poured the tea to the bowl.

"I don't need that, Eunji yah," Prince Jongwon smirked.

"You might regret it. It might be the last time for me pouring a drink for You."

"Yeah. I almost forgot. You will soon be a Queen."

"Great that You know."

Prince Jongwon who once refused, lifted the bowl and drink.

"You seem unafraid of me now, Sister."

"You can see that too?"

"Is that because you will be a Queen? You will have more power than I do? Come on! Is that a big deal? You didn't use to be like this."

"I still respect You, Brother.."

"Yeah, You should. And You should.."

"I still respect You and You make me lose that respect feeling towards You."

Prince Jongwon was surprised.

"Now tell me, what is Your purpose coming here this late and insisting to meet me? You want to threat me?"

Prince Jongwon couldn't think of a word, "It's late, Sister. I had better talk to You tomorrow. Sorry for the interruption," Prince Jongwon was about to take His leave.

"Don't forget to witness my coronation tomorrow, Brother."

"Ahh.." Prince Jongwon turned around to face His Sister again, "I would not love to. Therefore, I have my own business to get back what once was mine."

"One more advice, Brother. Think wise and everything will be alright. I shall forgive You for everything. We can…"

"Shh.. You're not even a Queen yet. It's rude to advise Your older brother and I won't listen," Prince Jongwon opened the door, "Goodnight, Eunji yah. A big day ahead tomorrow."

After Her Brother left, Princess Eunji sighed and She fell on her chair with the feeling of tired. Like talking to Her own Brother had exhausted Her. She knew what Her Brother's motive. There will be a rebellion tomorrow during Her coronation.

Prince Jongwon got back to his pavilion. He didn't talk to His wife but Lady Jinri knew that her Husband must had carelessly fallen into a deep cliff. She had prepared everything with her brilliant science and technology, she was sure to send her Husband to the future.

The next morning, Princess Eunji was coronated. It was witnessed by the citizens of Cheonhwa and She smiled to Her citizens, making them felt protected and warm under the rule of their Queen. She was no longer a Princess, She was now a Queen, and She had more power than Her Brother.

In the mean time, Prince Jongwon was preparing a rebellion. He and 100 of His men are marching to the main lobby. Suddenly, Wufan appeared before Him with an exhausted breath.

"Where have you been, Wufan? You should have joined us!" Prince Jongwon snapped.

"You guys! Go home now and feed your kids well, okay?" Wufan ordered the soldiers.

"Yah! Shut your mouth! Who are you? I am their Master!"

The soldiers were confused. They were like, 'Should we? For real?'

"Just go home now or the Queen will banish your family!"

By now, the soldiers dispersed.

"Hey! Hey! Where are you going? Hey!" Prince Jongwon kept shouting, "Now look at what you've done!" Prince Jongwon turned to Wufan, "Are you drunk, kid?" Prince Jongwon slapped Wufan.

"I am not, Sir! Come on, we have no time! We must seek help from Lady Jinri now! We must get You transferred to the future!"

"To the future? Hey! How the hell you know that?"

"I heard everything You said, Sir. But that not's the point now! Come on! Let's go!"

"But why? Are you ordering me now? How dare you?"

"Your sins had just been revealed, Sir!"

"My sins? Which one?"

"Ck! See? You've created too many and now You can't remember."

"Come on! Just tell me!"

"You prayed for Your Grandpa's death and You bribed the Minister."

"Darn it!"

"Come on, Sir. If we hurry now, there is still time to make you survive. They won't summon you before the coronation is over. We've still got an hour."

They stopped talking and hurried back to His pavilion.

Inside, they could find no one.

"Jinri! Neo eodiya?" Prince Jongwon asked.

Suddenly, there was a noise below their feet. Prince Jongwon quickly pressed the wall behind the wardrobe and the wall opened. There was a stair going down to the basement.

"Woah! Lady Jinri rock! This technology is awesome! I would like to ask her to make something like this in my room!" Wufan was amazed.

"Stop babbling there, kid! Come!" Prince Jongwon ordered.

The basement was dark and there are thousands of ammunition and technologies created by Lady Jinri. Lady Jinri and her father, Choi Jun Hong had been waiting for them. Between them, there was a big coffin, fit for three people, widely opened. Finely made, but still looked scary. Lord Kibum was sleeping safe and sound inside.

"Jinri yah. Eotteokhage jigeum…" Prince Jongwon began to panic like he always be.

"Get into the coffin!" Lady Jinri ordered.

"What?"

"Wufan, you too!"

"What?" Wufan imitated his Master exactly the same way.

"I'm going to transfer you to the future!"


	2. Chapter 2

King Jinyoung was in pain. His Majesty was at the edge of His life.

Beside Him, crying at the edge of his bed was a young princess, Princess Eunji.

Standing beside the door, there was Princess Eunji's brother, Prince Jongwon. His highness was five years older than His sister, had had married and had had a son.

Prince Jongwon did nothing. He didn't cry nor feeling sad for His dying Grandpa. He recalled his conversation with His private swordman, Wufan.

"Congratulations, Your Highness," Wufan said as he bowed to Prince Jongwon.

"Why?" Prince Jongwon turned around to face Wufan.

"You will soon be a King. His Majesty's condition has worsen. This is quicker than we expected."

Prince Jongwon had long waited for this. He wanted to be a King and as a Crown Prince, He was quite sure that the throne would be His.

"Eurk!" His Majesty suddenly held Princess Eunji's hand tightly and slowly, the grip loosened and He passed away.

Few days later, after the burial of King Jinyoung, the Prince and Princess were asked to listen to King Jinyoung's will, along with other ten ministers in the main lobby. Wufan was there too, as always, he followed Prince Jongwon everywhere, excluding when His Highness was visiting the King.

"I shall now hereby read the will of King Jinyoung," King Jinyoung's advisor announced.

"_I, as the King of Cheonhwa Dynasty, am declaring my very last will. According to the ancient prophecy, the ruler of Cheonhwa must be a man, a man who is a Crown Prince, and a Crown Prince who is the eldest son from the previous King._  
_However, as you all know, my only son, Crown Prince Jonghyun, had died during a war and left me two grandchildren. I love my grandchildren equally and I love my subjects more. So this time, the heir system would be different._"

The atmosphere was tense. Everyone was eager to know what was different.

"_There will be an election to choose the new ruler.._," the advisor continued

"Ahh.. shocked me!" Prince Jongwon spoke in his mind, "I thought what's different. I thought Eunji would be the one who will rule. If there will be an election, the ministers would definitely choose me since I am a man, and Eunji, She is only a woman."

However, it was not Prince Jongwon's luck.

"_.. by the citizens of Cheonhwa,_".

This time, the ministers started murmuring. Prince Jongwon seemed like suffering from a heart attack. Princess Eunji was too shocked.

However, Prince Jongwon tried to wake himself to his sense and yelled, "LET THE ADVISOR CONTINUE!"

The ministers were all silent. The advisor bowed to Prince Jongwon and continued.

"_The candidates of the ruler are obvious, Prince Jung Jong Won and Princess Jung Eun Ji. This is my last will, it is legal and protected by law. Whoever dare to ignore or disobey, will be regarded as a traitor and therefore, will receive death punishment._

_xx day, xx month, 17xx year_  
_King of Cheonhwa_  
_Jung Jin Young_"

Everyone was terribly shocked. But they still considered Prince Jongwon who was once a Crown Prince and seemed like He had just being taken that Crown Prince title or that Crown Prince title had been only a pet name for Him, nothing special.

"Your Highness, are you alright?" the advisor asked Prince Jongwon.

Prince Jongwon didn't answer first, after a few moments, He said, "Yeah, I am. Let the election be," He turned around and left, followed by Wufan.

"Your Highness! Are you alright?" Wufan asked when they reached Prince Jongwon's resident.

Prince Jongwon walked temperedly all the way from the lobby to His resident. Wufan was about to asked Him but Prince Jongwon wouldn't stop until now.

"Do you think I am alright?" Prince Jongwon turned around to face Wufan.

"Aniya, hajiman.."

"Just shut up now. Help me to find the solution. Our attempts were all meaningless. We prayed for Grandpa's death. But after His death, there is still a barrier before I can step on the throne!"

Suddenly, there was a shriek behind the bushes.

"What's that?" Prince Jongwon was aware.

They slowly got nearer to the bushes and all they found was a kitten.

"MEOW!" jumping over them as it saw them.

"Argh!" Prince Jongwon shouted, "Wretched thing!"

Wufan laughed.

"What are you laughing at?", Prince Jongwon snapped.

Wufan froze at once.

"You know my pho.." Prince Jongwon stopped suddenly, "My pho.."

"Your phobia is a cat, Sir. I know that," Wufan began to laugh again. Which man is afraid of a cat, and which of the man, a Prince is afraid of a cat?

"Ahh! Forget that! I thought it was a spy. Better watch out before you talk the next time, Wufan." Prince Jongwon got into His pavilion.

"Me? What did I say? He was the one who said about praying for His Majesty's death." Wufan said to himself and then followed his Master inside.

Inside His pavilion, Prince Jongwon found His wife, Lady Jinri and His son, Lord Kibum were waiting for Him.

"You are back, My Lord," Lady Jinri bowed to Her Husband.

But Prince Jongwon didn't reply.

"Greet your Father, Kibum ah," Lady Jinri asked Lord Kibum.

"Abeoji.. Annyeonghashimnikka?" Lord Kibum bowed to His Father, but of course, with His idiotic tone.

Prince Jongwon banged the table, "Get away out of here!"

Lord Kibum began to cry.

"You scared Him!" Lady Jinri hugged Her crying Son, "Wufan! Escort Lord Kibum to His room."

"Yes, Milady," Wufan bowed and brought the little Prince outside.

"What's happening with You? He is your Son!" Lady Jinri yelled.

"You call that idiotic Boy my Son? I'm not marrying you to get that stupid Son," Prince Jongwon raised His temper.

"He is not idiot! His mental response is just slower than others! If You keep being like this, He won't be motivated and is staying like this forever! Is that what You want?"

"Bah! Whatever! Bore me other son then!"

Lady Jinri was silent for a few moment before she continued, "Up to now, he is a King-to-be, your descendant. Is that the way a King treat his Crown Prince?"

"Now that you care about my Kingy thing! I have not decided to be a King yet."

"What? What do you mean? You're the Crown Prince! The throne is Yours! What.."

"Thanks to my dead Grandpa. He made a last will and put me and my Sister in a competition to get the throne."

"So there will be an election? Very well, I guess the ministers are all going to be voting for you. Gojongmashibsiyo, yeobo."

"I know! Only if it goes that way. Unfortunately, the citizens will be the one to vote!"

"The citizens? How could that be? It has never been like this before. Why so suddenly.."

"I've told you, it's Grandpa!"

Lady Jinri fell into a deep silent.

Actually, she was not interested in the throne. She was not ambitious to be a Queen too. But her family and her husband were. The throne was everything for them and that was the reason why she was arranged to be married with Prince Jongwon. Prince Jongwon didn't love His wife at first, He was only amazed by her clever brain which had helped him a lot. Lady Jinri was an inventor and the ministers all agreed that she would be a perfect Queen.

But she had a motto. After getting married, she belonged to her Husband and would obey Him. So, she thought of this idea.

She whispered to her husband.

"Is this going to work?" Prince Jongwon asked doubtfully

"It worth a try, yeobo. For your throne," Lady Jinri replied.

Prince Jongwon did as what He was told for. He went to the minister of social's house and began to bargain.

"If you can force the citizens to vote me, I will give you the seat of Secretary of the Palace and your family will be much more prosper than now," Prince Jongwon promised to the Minister.

"And what if I won't, Your Highness?" asked the Minister.

Prince Jongwon was silent. He couldn't think of a word. He realized that without His wife, He was nothing. It was His wife's brain.

"Gee! Jinri didn't tell what I should reply if he asked like this," Prince Jongwon spoke to his mind, "But I've been drowning way too far. There is no way back now. If the Minister can't keep silent, everything's going to be end for me."

"And what if I won't, Sir?" the Minister repeated.

"Then you had better prepare your soul," Prince Jongwon said, "For once I am the King, I will be sending you to the hell."

The Minister was surprised.

"You had better think about it over, Minister. I only asked you once. Once you decide, there is no way back," Prince Jongwon left the Minister.

Prince Jongwon lived in fear ever since. He stayed inside the palace. Every time He saw His Sister, He treated Her coldly. He had been treating Her coldly before and now, it was even colder.

Princess Eunji was so afraid too. She wasn't interested in the throne. Therefore, She was a only a girl below 20. It was still too young and She was nothing compared to Her ambitious Brother. But it was Her partner, Lord Yoseob, who was interested in the throne.

Lord Yoseob was actually the tutor of Princess Eunji and engaged to the Princess a year after their meeting. He loved the Princess so much and would risk anything to make Her happy. And to accomplish that, he had to do one thing, gave power to his Fiance. He knew that Prince Jongwon was nothing but a hot tempered and cruel man. He didn't even care about His sister and might banish Her as soon as He was King.

Lord Yoseob had his own way to banish Prince Jongwon forever and it was only about time before he made his plan worked.

On the day of the announcement. All of the royal family was there to listen to the result. After a long speech by the Minister of Social, he finally announced the result.

"The result reveals that Princess Jung Eun Ji will be the Queen of Cheonhwa after King Jung Jin Young."

The ministers were are murmuring. Both Prince Jongwon and Princess Eunji were shocked. Prince Jongwon gave His Sister a cold look and left the crowd.

"What should I do?" Princess Eunji cried in her room, accompanied by Her fiancé and the Minister of Social, "I've never expected this before."

"Ya, yeobo," Lord Yoseob patted Princess Eunji's back, "You're a Queen now. Why are you still crying? A Queen should be strong in order to protect Her country."

"Yeobo, I don't want the throne! But Jongwon Orabeonim wants it! Can't we just give it to Him?"

"Andwaemida, Gongjunim," said the Minister, "You're the heir of the throne. Moreover, it is His Majesty's will. Will You disobey?"

Princess Eunji stopped crying.

"Please do this for His Majesty's sake," the Minister continued, "Like I always did. And pardon me for being too presumptuous, I need your protection, Your Highness."

"My protection? What do you mean?" Princess Eunji asked.

The Minister told the Princess about his meeting with the Prince before the election and the consequence he would get if he dared to disobey.

"I had disobeyed Him for Your Highness and His Majesty's sake. I want to stay loyal to His Majesty and His orders. Now, please do me a favor, Your Highness. You have to be the Queen and protect everyone from any unjustice."

"So he had really gone through the boundaries!" Lord Yoseob suddenly interrupted, "I've got something to tell. I'm sorry for accusing His Highness but this was what I had heard with my own soul."

"What is it, yeobo? Mention it!" Princess Eunji demanded.

"Few days ago, I heard Prince Jongwon's conversation with his swordman. I was about to seek an audience from Your Highness when I passed Prince Jongwon's pavilion. I heard something about useless attempt. Being curious, I hid behind the bushes and heard this shocking fact."

"What is it?"

"He prayed for His Majesty's death, Your Highness."

Princess Eunji and the Minister held their breath.

"I was about to keep this on my own but I think it's the time to reveal it."

"Your Highness, You have to be strong. Look what His Highness had done. It was beyond expectation. Step on the throne and end this silly terror forever," the Minister requested.

Princess Eunji was so angry. She nodded.

"I and the Minister will reveal the fact on your coronation, in case He makes a rebellious move," Lord Yoseob said.

In the mean time, in Prince Jongwon's pavilion.

"YOU SAID IT WOULD WORK!" Prince Jongwon kicked the wall and spat.

"I didn't say it would work! I said it worth a try!" Lady Jinri replied.

"Now tell me! What should I do after trying and fail?!"

Lady Jinri was silent

"ANSWER ME!"

"You've got to travel time and go to the future!"

Prince Jongwon looked at His wife furiously, "What did you say?"

"It is my newest technology."

"And what does it have to do with me?!"

"It can make You swim through the time and transfer to the future,"

"I don't need that! What do you mean? I have to give up my throne just like that? My throne is mine! It was mine and it is going to be mine!"

"But it is the only way to make you avoid the capital punishment!"

"You're insane, lady!" Prince Jongwon left His wife and went to see His Sister.

"I want to meet the Princess!" Prince Jongwon shouted outside Princess Eunji's pavilion.

"I have told you, Your Highness. The Princess is having an important meeting now. Please comeback again tomorrow," Princess Eunji's court lady told Prince Jongwon.

"I don't care! Just let me in now or.."

By the time, Princess Eunji, Lord Yoseob and the Minister got out of Her pavilion.

"What's with the noise, Court Lady Kim?" Princess Eunji asked.

"Choisonghamnida, Gongjunim. His Highness insisted to seek an audience. I've told Him that you're now…", Court Lady Kim explained.

"It's okay, Court Lady Kim. You have did a good work," said Princess Eunji and gave the Court Lady an appreciation smile, "Lord Yoseob, Minister, it's been so late. Have a rest for now. We'll talk again tomorrow."

Lord Yoseob and the Minister bowed to the Princess and the Prince then left.

"Come in, Brother. Let's see what you want to talk about."

Prince Jongwon and Princess Eunji sat face to face.

"Have a drink, Orabeonim," Princess Eunji poured the tea to the bowl.

"I don't need that, Eunji yah," Prince Jongwon smirked.

"You might regret it. It might be the last time for me pouring a drink for You."

"Yeah. I almost forgot. You will soon be a Queen."

"Great that You know."

Prince Jongwon who once refused, lifted the bowl and drink.

"You seem unafraid of me now, Sister."

"You can see that too?"

"Is that because you will be a Queen? You will have more power than I do? Come on! Is that a big deal? You didn't use to be like this."

"I still respect You, Brother.."

"Yeah, You should. And You should.."

"I still respect You and You make me lose that respect feeling towards You."

Prince Jongwon was surprised.

"Now tell me, what is Your purpose coming here this late and insisting to meet me? You want to threat me?"

Prince Jongwon couldn't think of a word, "It's late, Sister. I had better talk to You tomorrow. Sorry for the interruption," Prince Jongwon was about to take His leave.

"Don't forget to witness my coronation tomorrow, Brother."

"Ahh.." Prince Jongwon turned around to face His Sister again, "I would not love to. Therefore, I have my own business to get back what once was mine."

"One more advice, Brother. Think wise and everything will be alright. I shall forgive You for everything. We can…"

"Shh.. You're not even a Queen yet. It's rude to advise Your older brother and I won't listen," Prince Jongwon opened the door, "Goodnight, Eunji yah. A big day ahead tomorrow."

After Her Brother left, Princess Eunji sighed and She fell on her chair with the feeling of tired. Like talking to Her own Brother had exhausted Her. She knew what Her Brother's motive. There will be a rebellion tomorrow during Her coronation.

Prince Jongwon got back to his pavilion. He didn't talk to His wife but Lady Jinri knew that her Husband must had carelessly fallen into a deep cliff. She had prepared everything with her brilliant science and technology, she was sure to send her Husband to the future.

The next morning, Princess Eunji was coronated. It was witnessed by the citizens of Cheonhwa and She smiled to Her citizens, making them felt protected and warm under the rule of their Queen. She was no longer a Princess, She was now a Queen, and She had more power than Her Brother.

In the mean time, Prince Jongwon was preparing a rebellion. He and 100 of His men are marching to the main lobby. Suddenly, Wufan appeared before Him with an exhausted breath.

"Where have you been, Wufan? You should have joined us!" Prince Jongwon snapped.

"You guys! Go home now and feed your kids well, okay?" Wufan ordered the soldiers.

"Yah! Shut your mouth! Who are you? I am their Master!"

The soldiers were confused. They were like, 'Should we? For real?'

"Just go home now or the Queen will banish your family!"

By now, the soldiers dispersed.

"Hey! Hey! Where are you going? Hey!" Prince Jongwon kept shouting, "Now look at what you've done!" Prince Jongwon turned to Wufan, "Are you drunk, kid?" Prince Jongwon slapped Wufan.

"I am not, Sir! Come on, we have no time! We must seek help from Lady Jinri now! We must get You transferred to the future!"

"To the future? Hey! How the hell you know that?"

"I heard everything You said, Sir. But that not's the point now! Come on! Let's go!"

"But why? Are you ordering me now? How dare you?"

"Your sins had just been revealed, Sir!"

"My sins? Which one?"

"Ck! See? You've created too many and now You can't remember."

"Come on! Just tell me!"

"You prayed for Your Grandpa's death and You bribed the Minister."

"Darn it!"

"Come on, Sir. If we hurry now, there is still time to make you survive. They won't summon you before the coronation is over. We've still got an hour."

They stopped talking and hurried back to His pavilion.

Inside, they could find no one.

"Jinri! Neo eodiya?" Prince Jongwon asked.

Suddenly, there was a noise below their feet. Prince Jongwon quickly pressed the wall behind the wardrobe and the wall opened. There was a stair going down to the basement.

"Woah! Lady Jinri rock! This technology is awesome! I would like to ask her to make something like this in my room!" Wufan was amazed.

"Stop babbling there, kid! Come!" Prince Jongwon ordered.

The basement was dark and there are thousands of ammunition and technologies created by Lady Jinri. Lady Jinri and her father, Choi Jun Hong had been waiting for them. Between them, there was a big coffin, fit for three people, widely opened. Finely made, but still looked scary. Lord Kibum was sleeping safe and sound inside.

"Jinri yah. Eotteokhage jigeum…" Prince Jongwon began to panic like he always be.

"Get into the coffin!" Lady Jinri ordered.

"What?"

"Wufan, you too!"

"What?" Wufan imitated his Master exactly the same way.

"I'm going to transfer you to the future!"

"In a coffin? Are you insane? You're transferring me to the hell!" Prince Jongwon complained.

"Can You just once believe in my technology?"

"Very well. Tell me. What's the plan?"

"This coffin is designed to store living things. You can breathe inside. I don't need to tell You the details for You won't understand. And now, take this pill with You!" Lady Jinri gave Prince Jongwon a blue pill and Wufan a grey pill.

"Swallow it as soon as the coffin is sealed," Lady Jinri said, "Let me explain the effect. For You, Husband, You will still age normally until about at the age of 40. And for Wufan, you will stop aging forever and it will make you cleverer and mature. Both of the pills will prevent hunger and put you into sleep for 300 years. You will be awake a day before you will come out. Remember! Only a day! Not more or you will start to run out of oxygen and die."

Prince Jongwon and Wufan gulped.

Prince Jongwon was about to get in and he made his last complain.

"Why is stupid coming with us?" He referred to His Son.

"I can't take care of Him anymore! After this, I might be punished. No one would be able to take care of Him!"

Prince Jongwon gave His Son a look of disgust.

"Don't worry. I've given him a pill. He won't be awake before you guys. He will be awake a week after you and He won't be idiot anymore. He'll be brilliant. You can use Him but I beg you, don't put Him in danger! You've got to protect Him no matter what. He is my gift for You. This is my last request! Can You do that?"

Prince Jongwon didn't nod, "Why don't you come with us, yeobo? You know! I need you!"

"You will have our Son. As I said, He will be smart. You can count on Him. Therefore, if all of us leave, we will be regarded as traitor and cowardice. I'll make up a story so that You won't lose Your reputation on the history."

"I left you to be punished. I'm so sorry." Prince Jongwon shed His tears and he turned to His father-in-law, "Abeonim, I'm sorry."

Junhong nodded. Even risking his daughter's life, he still favored his Son-in-law a lot.

There was a knock upstairs. The Queen must had ordered to summon Prince Jongwon. Prince Jongwon and Wufan quickly got in to the coffin. Lady Jinri walked further to avoid her Husband seeing her tears. But Prince Jongwon didn't go just like that. He jumped out of the coffin, pulled His wife and kissed her for the very last time. After that, He got in to the coffin and bid a goodbye to his life as Prince forever.

300 years later

"Yes! That's right!"

"Uhuh, Gongjunim, more poses!"

"Done!"

The crew were all clapping and highfiving.

"Thanks for your hard work," said Princess Sooyeon with no expression and left for Her makeup room.

"Gongjunim! Excuse me, may I have Your autograph?" a little girl stopped Princess Sooyeon on Her way.

Princess Sooyeon grabbed the paper and pen from the girl, smiled and signed, "What's your name?"

"It's Heol, Your Highness."

"Heo~l.." Princess Sooyeon wrote the girl's name,"Here you go, Heol!"

"Gamsamnida!" the girl left and screamed with excitement.

Princess Sooyeon got in to the makeup room and sighed.

"You've comeback, Your Highness. How was Your photoshoot today?" Princess Sooyeon's servant asked.

"As usual, Yuri, it happened out to be perfect, as always," Princess Sooyeon answered with full of confidence.

"But, Your Highness, aren't You tired? After this, You still have to attend the afternoon tea, then the bakery launching.."

"Stop, Yuri. You know, even if you tell me a thousand times, I won't remember my schedule," Princess Sooyeon sighed, "It's all because of the Princess thing. If I'm not a Princess, I might have done the things I want."

"Your Highness, but You are already allowed to be a model, to endorse and do those things that a Princess shouldn't have done."

"Yeah, I know. I just wish I'm not a Princess."

"Your Highness.."

"Wrap it up, Yul! What did you say, just now? Afternoon tea? Who will be there?"

"The King, Queen and Princess Soojung, Your Highness."

"Soojung is there? Very well, I hope we don't end up fighting."

"Yeah, You shouldn't, Your Highness because You are going to be introduced to Your partner-to-be."

"My partner-to-be? Oh.. I'm only 17!"

"We've got no time, Your Highness. Better get going."

"Any idea, Wufan?" Jongwon asked.

After having slept for 300 years, he was still young. Unlike someone who aged 300, he only aged around 40, just like his wife had arranged.

"I'm thinking, Your Highness," Wufan replied.

Wufan was still looked exactly the same to that of 300 years before. He had just became wiser and talked less unlike his talkative personality in the past.

"I think it's time for us to come out. I wonder what the future looks like. Will it change? Just like this stupid?" Jongwon brushed Kibum's hair. Seems like he had started to like his son.

"It wouldn't be the same, Your Highness. Now, it's time to come out."

"You've got an idea?"

Wufan told his master about his idea and he banged the coffin lid and it opened. The ammunition storage was just as before. Nothing's different. Perhaps nobody had been inside since they were sealed inside the coffin.

Wufan grabbed one of the ammunition, a long sword then both of them climbed up the stairs and finally, they were at the way out. Jongwon tried to press his hand palm to the wall like he did 300 years ago but it didn't work.

"What happened? Hey!" Jongwon kept pressing but it didn't work.

"Your handprint is different now, Sir. You have aged," Wufan said, but he had no solution though.

Wufan tried to bang the wall with the sword, using all of his strength but it had no use.

"I wish Lady Jinri is here," Wufan said.

"Unfortunately she is not," Jongwon was almost teary.

This was the first time he thought about his wife after 300 years and thinking about it made him felt so lonely and that guilt feeling started to spread around his body and soul.

After several frustrating attempts, Jongwon began to complain again.

"Jinri yah, you should have killed us 300 years ago! If we can't get outta here, we will die of hunger!"

"Jinri yah!"

"The stupid hasn't woken up yet. I wish he knows the key!"

And on last piece of complain

"EUNJI AND HER DESCENDANT MUST PAY!"

Suddenly, the wall moved and they could breathe fresh air again.

"Wh.. what? How could this be?" Jongwon was amazed.

"Seems like Eunji is the password, Sir. Lady Jinri knew that you might have mentioned Her Majesty's name,"

"Clever explanation. You should have told me earlier!"

Wufan just kept silent and followed his master to the way out.

The room was different. It was more modern and got touched by the western. When they stepped further, they saw a guy. The guy was still young, maybe around 20s and he was watching TV.

"Why are the people trapped inside the box?" Jongwon asked as soon as he saw the TV.

By the time, the young guy was surprised, hearing noise inside his room and screamed in horror.

"Help! Ghost! The ancient lords had resurrected! Argh! Uhp.." Wufan wrapped the guy's mouth with his hand.

"Quiet, Son!" Jongwon yelled, "Who are you?"

"I should be the one asking who.."

"I ASKED YOU!"

"You suddenly appeared inside my room so…"

This time, Wufan lost his temper and drew his sword and put it on the guy's neck.

"What are you…" the guy was so afraid.

"Answer me," Prince Jongwon tried to keep calm.

"I.. I am Prince Heechul from the neighbor of Cheonhwa. I'm here to get to know Princess Sooyeon."

"Ahh.. Your Highness, pardon me for my mistake. I've got some business to do now. We'll talk again later. I have some offerings for you if you keep silent. If you don't, you won't be able to see sunrise!"

Jongwon and Wufan left the Prince in horror. He was sweaty and tried His best to get back to His senses. He looked around the room, wishing that He could find a clue where those people came out from and He got the answer. He saw a gap on the wall.

Wufan tried to guide his master but he had no idea himself. The palace had been renovated. It used to be pavilions but now, it was all rooms. As they got out of the room, there was no ground nor field but tiled floor and luxurious decorations. Jongwon was amazed to see such a beautiful scene but he couldn't get used to it.

But they had their luck. There were no guards along their way so they didn't need to worry about explaining about the hanbok they were wearing which was way too old fashioned. They might also being thrown to the dungeon forever for invading the palace.

They didn't dare to get out from the main door. As soon as they found a window, they jumped out of it and they climbed the high wall to get out of the palace. They succeeded.

Now, the matter was, what should they do? They recognize no one and they were wandering around in the city with hanbok. All of the people were gazing at them with their hanbok on. They looked like a couple of crazy father and son.

After wandering around the city, they were finally hungry. Haven't eaten for 300 years was such a painful so they stopped at a stall selling chicken skewer. They saw everyone bought using paper, which should be money. During their time, there was no such thing. Finally, it was their turn.

"Hello, gentlemen! How many por.." the seller guy was shocked.

"What?" Jongwon asked.

"No, Sir. How many portions?"

"Two. How much is it?" Jongwon put his hand inside his chest pocket in hope to find some coins.

"It's okay, Sir. You may pay after you've done eating," the guy gave two portions of chicken skewer to them.

As soon as the two disappear to search for their seat, the guy quickly made a phone call.

"Abeoji! Ne! You've to come here soon! To my chicken stall! Ani. It's not the time to punish me for selling chicken! It's about the will of great grandfather's! I saw two guys wearing hanbok and they bought chicken from me. Yeah! They look terribly ancient, they are so confused. Abeoji, palli e yo!"

After five minutes, the guy's father arrived. He was a tall and had a well-built body. He was wearing a very official suit, made him seemed belong to the palace.

"Which one? I have a very important meeting after this!" the father whispered to his son.

"Dad, I know your business is watching Big Bang's concert," the son whispered to his dad.

"Choi Min Ho! We are going to deal with your chicken stall later! Now tell me, which one?"

"Dad, are you blind? Of course the ones with the ancient suit."

The big guy looked around to the guests' tables and finally found them.

"Minho yah, call my secretary and ask her to cancel my schedule for today!" the father gave his phone to Minho.

He quickly approached them and gave a proper respect then convinced them to come with him after mentioning the name of Choi Jin Ri.

In his house, the father did the traditional bowing, followed by Minho.

"Wangjanim, I am Choi Seung Hyun, the descendant of Lady Jinri's paternal family."

Jongwon stayed silent then he prepared a long question but Seunghyun answered him patiently one by one.

"This is the modern world, Your Highness, modern Cheonhwa too. Whatever happened in the past, my ancestors knew and they passed this message to us."

Seunghyun passed an old paper to Jongwon. It said that whichever Choi family's son who met the ancient Cheonhwa Prince, must give their best to Him.

"It is written here that you must give your best to me. So, you will listen to all of my orders?" Jongwon asked.

"Seems like you have misunderstood. My best is not listening to your orders. I'm going to give up my position as the Secretary of the Palace for you."

"I believe that's not your…"

"That's already my best, Sir. That's the furthest I can betray the Royal Family. Without the Royal Family, today I must have been a beggar."

"So, you choose the Royal Family over us, your paternal family?"

"Paternal, you said? Lady Jinri was a married woman, she was married to you. So, she was no longer belong to our family and therefore, don't you forget what crime you have committed 300 years ago?"

"You wretch! HOW DARE YOU?"

"Well, take the secretary position or I can report to the world that a 300 year-old-man is here because of somewhat technology buried under the ground."

The room was silent. Finally, Jongwon poked Wufan and whispered,

"Yah! You used to defend me in the past. Why do you keep silent now? Help me to.."

"I believe Seunghyun is right, Your Highness," Wufan replied calmly.

Jongwon gave Wufan an unbelievable look.

"Just do as you wish, Seunghyun ssi. The rest, let us deal it ourselves," Wufan continued.

Seunghyun nodded and left the room, leaving Minho who asked them to pay for their chicken skewer.

Now, there was a more important matter to deal with.

"We must convince that foreign Prince to stay in the other room for at least for two weeks," Jongwon said while he was on his way to the palace.

Wufan nodded.

They had changed their clothes. They no longer wore hanbok, they wore suits. They were travelling in a car. Jongwon tried his best not to puke or looked stupid.

After they arrived in the palace, the Prince was not difficult to find. They found Him on the gate, speaking to the guards for extra security.

"Wangjanim," Wufan bowed as he saw Prince Heechul.

"Ahh. Finally you guys are back! Now, tell me everything!" Prince Heechul ordered.

"You have to move from the room temporarily, Son," Jongwon said.

Three of them walked to Prince Heechul's room.

"I won't move! You've got to give me explanations! What's up with that hole in my wall? It was so dark inside," Prince Heechul babbled.

"Wangjanim, you've got to move now," Wufan suggested.

"No one is ordering me to do anything! Why? There will be other zombies like you guys crawling out from the wall every night? I tell you! I'm not afraid!" Prince Heechul opened the door and surprised, "ANOTHER ZOMBIE! I WANNA MOVE!"

Wufan covered Prince Heechul's mouth, the three of them got in to the room and locked the door.

Inside the room, there was a young guy, very handsome and cute. He was wearing a t-shirt written 'SHINee' and a Levi's jeans, holding a can of cola.

"Your Highness," Wufan bowed to him.

"Ahh. Wufan hyung! You're still young!" he turned to Jongwon, "Abeoji!"

"What is this?" Prince Heechul gasped, "and why are you wearing my SHINee t-shirt? It was signed by Key! My favorite one! Now take that off!"

"Kibum ah, why are you wearing Wangjanim's shirt and why are you awake so quickly?" Jongwon asked.

"Abeoji, do you still remember how old am I when eommeoni put me in the coffin? Do you think that cloth still fits for me? Why am I awake so quickly? I'm curious about that too but I don't know," Kibum answered.

The room was silent for a while until Kibum started again, "Wah! This room is so different now. This must be a modern Cheonhwa. I wonder if the Princess is pretty so.."

"THE PRINCESS?" Prince Heechul shouted, touching His face, "I've got to go now! You guys! Stay here and tell me what's going on! You guys must definitely explain this!"

Then He left the room.

Meanwhile, the Royal Family had been waiting for Prince Heechul to come. They sat around the rectangular table in an open garden where flowers are blooming. King Yunho was sitting alone at the north side of the table. He was using a tablet to monitor all of His nation. Queen Jaejoong and Princess Soojung was sitting at the west side. Both of Them were chattering and laughing. While Princess Sooyeon didn't seem to enjoy such condition. Her face were red and Her nose were pumping, seemed like Her temper could explode anytime.

Finally, Princess Sooyeon banged the table!

"What kind of Prince is He? He had been late for 15 minutes! I could have done something better than this!"

"Aigoo eonni. Watch your temper please," Princess Soojung said, "You should make Him fall for You."

Queen Jaejoong poked Princess Soojung's hand and said, "Soojung ah!" gave Her a warning look and then turned to Princess Sooyeon, "Sooyeon ah, be a little bit patient, dear."

The Queen asked one of the guards to inform other guards if they saw Prince Heechul, escorted Him to the garden immediately.

But they didn't need to. Prince Heechul appeared as soon as the ordered was made. He bowed and apologized for His late then He saw Princess Sooyeon. He was amazed. The Princess was so pretty. She had a dark brown wavy hair. A pair of bold sharp eyes. Bloomy cheeks. Sexy lips. Milky white skin.

At the very moment, He realised that He wanted the Princess.

He sat beside the Princess, smiled and blushed.

"We shall now start the after.." the King announced.

"I'm afraid I have to go now," Princess Sooyeon interrupted.

"Sooyeon ah," Queen Jaejoong called.

"I said I only have 10 minutes for the afternoon tea. I have been waiting for 15 minutes though, it surpasses the contract. So.." Princess Sooyeon got up and bowed to the Royal Family then left.

"Sooyeon! You are being rude to the Royal Guest," the King rose.

"Ahh really?" Princess Sooyeon turned around, "I guess You should consider the fact that the Royal Guest made a King waited for 15 minutes."

This time, Prince Heechul was blushing even redder than before. Because of His silliness, actually couldn't be 100% because of Him, it was because of the rising zombies crawling out of His wall.

"I'll make those jerkish zombies pay!" He said to Himself.

Well, that's what He wished for. Only if the fact could turn that way.

The King sat back to His seat. The Queen and Princess Soojung can only sigh quietly. They knew that Princess Sooyeon had always been cool but this was the first time She stepped out of the boundary.

Prince Heechul could only blush and tried to make Himself as calm as He could. He realized a thing, if He wanted the Princess, He must first tame Her, then made Her hailed before Him.

That night, Seunghyun went to the King's room. After performing a bow, he then told the King what He's up to.

"What is it, Seunghyun, so that you want to seek an audience with me this late of night?" the King smiled.

Seunghyun took a deep breath then told the King, "I want to retire, Your Majesty."

His Majesty was shocked then asked a very accurate question, "Why?"

"I think I did not do a good job while being the Secretary of the Palace. Because of me, the Royal Family spends much more money than usual, Princess Sooyeon becomes attracted to entertainment rather than Her Princess duties and Queen Jaejoong likes Hello Kitty so much.."

Seunghyun knew that he had been giving nonsense reason that would not convince the King and the King Himself was about to laugh, especially with the last reason about His wife.

"Ya know, Seunghyun, those reasons are not because of your fault. They are…"

"The other reason is because I'm tired."

The King was silent for a while, "You're still so young. Why are you tired of this thing? You've just been the Secretary for five years. If you are tired, I'll give you a month holiday to wherever in this world you want to go. I can afford it for you. Just mention where you want to go."

"No, Your Majesty. Thank You. I've prepared to retire but please don't worry. I've found someone suitable for the job. He is radiant and comes from a high-classed family…"

"It's okay. It's enough. I trust you. For having worked for five years and you had never made a single mistake, I trust you. Okay. I proceed your retirement. But please, return here when you have time, not as a colleague but as my friend."

That night, Princess Sooyeon was preparing to go to bed when someone knocked Her door. Yuri quickly approached the door and there was a man in a tuxedo. He was so tall and cool.

Yuri quickly came back to announce to the Princess

"Gongjunim, the musical producer, Mr. Sim Chang Min has come to seek an audience from You."


	3. Chapter 3

Princess Sooyeon was so excited. Was She really going to star in a musical?

She ordered Yuri to invite him to the garden behind Her room. She would join after finished preparing.

And what the Princess guessed was true.

"Annyeonghashimnikka, Gongjunim! I am Shim Chang Min, musical producer from MN Media. I wish I'm not interrupting You, Gongjunim," Changmin gave a proper greet.

"Please don't feel so. I'm not interrupted. It's an honor to meet such an amazing producer like you, Sir. All of your musicals are perfect," Princess Sooyeon's eyes was shining in amazement.

"Thanks for your appreciation, Gongjunim. Now I am here to ask, whether You would join our newest musical project as the main star."

"I am going to be a musical star?"

"Ye, Gongjunim. Here's the documents and proposals of the musical," Changmin handed a booklet to the Princess, "We would like You to take a look, if You would like to consider."

"Of course, I want!" Princess Sooyeon took the booklet and read the title, "Full House. Isn't it that famous comedy drama?"

"Ye, Gongjunim. You may consider the two main characters but I recommend Kang Hye Won since she's an elegant and smart girl, just like You, Gongjunim."

Princess Sooyeon thought for a while then She made Her decision, "I think I'll just play for Han Ji Eun. She's innocent and therefore, a protagonist. Kang Hye Won is actually okay but she's indirectly an antagonist role. My first musical role should be something good. So, Cheonhwa won't think that their Princess is actually a rude and selfish girl."

"In that case, Gongjunim, since You play the role for Han Ji Eun, You must choose the role for Lee Young Jae."

"Ye?" Princess Sooyeon was surprised, "Why would I? Shouldn't it be your job as the producer?"

"Yes, it is. But according to the Royal Family's rule no 5555, 'Whoever dare to create a scandal upon the Royal Family members, will be beheaded.'"

"Oh please, Sir. It was the rule a hundred years ago. Beheaded is no longer a custom nowadays."

"If there was a rule in the past, then there will be a modern version of it. So, I dare not to get myself into trouble, Gongjunim. If You would really like to participate in our musical project, You would need to obey this important matter."

Princess Sooyeon sighed, "Okay. Fine. Let Me sign the contract."

Changmin gave the Princess the contract paper and had the Princess signed it.

"When is the deadline? By the time, I will find my partner," Princess Sooyeon asked as she handed the contract paper back to Changmin.

"I hope it is as soon as possible. How about in three days? The musical will start next week. We need to confirm Your partner and make sure that he has the ability to play the role well. Then, we will have a training and a press conference too. I believe that You are a smart person, so Your choice must be the best for all of us."

Changmin bowed to the Princess and then left.

Princess Sooyeon couldn't sleep all night. She was thinking about so many things. First, Her schedule as a Princess. If She joined the musical, She might had to leave Her Princess duties, at least until the musical is over. Second, let's say that Her family approved the musical and they knew that She must choose Her own partner, They would definitely make that silly Prince Heechul to be Her partner. Oh please, She hated the Prince so much. But who's going to be Her partner then?

The morning soon approached. Yuri knocked the Princess' door several times but there was no answer. Then, Yuri got in to the room and to Her surprised, the Princess was not inside.

She quickly announced that the Princess had disappeared and the whole palace became busy.

The Princess was still inside the palace though. She was wandering around an open library in the eastern part of the palace. It was a library which is blended with nature, faced the wide field of green grass. The scene was actually bare but it had been the Princess' favorite place.

She had been there before the sunrise and finally, after She felt tired, She fell asleep sitting on a chair and when She was awake, there was a very warm jacket wrapping Her body and when She looked around, there was a guy in T-Shirt reading a book a meter in front of Her.

Having realized that the girl was awake, the guy smiled at her and greet

"Good morning, sleeping beauty. You had been here since 3 o'clock, I guess. I wonder if you had a room and you didn't sleep there," the guy said.

The Princess was surprised. This guy didn't have any idea that She was a Princess. She just kept silent. She had no intention to tell the guy Her real identity. It was not important. The important matter was that, She had never saw this guy before. Was he the new palace guard?

"Urmm… what's your name?" the Princess finally came to Her commonsense.

"My name? It's Jung Ki Bum. I'm the new palace secretary's son. You must be the lady who serves the royal family. May I know your name?"

But the Princess didn't answer him, "The new palace secretary's son? What happened to Uncle Choi?"

"Uncle Choi? Do you mean Mr. Choi? The previous secretary? He retired and handed His position to my father."

Something was strange, Uncle Choi was still so young, why would he retire?

"What are you doing here this early? Aren't you sleepy?" the Princess rubbed Her eyes.

"Sleepy?" Kibum giggled "I've been sleeping for so long, trust me."

The Princess thought sleeping for so long must be sleeping for a day "Such a sleepy head," She said.

"What? Sleepy head?" he giggled again "Well. I guess I am," he put the book back to its shelf "I've gotta go now. See you."

He walked further.

"Wait! What about your jacket?" the Princess realised that his jacket was still covering Her body.

"Hmm… You've worn it. You must at least get it cleaned first," Kibum gave a mehrong sign.

The Princess smirked "Darn it. Okay. But where can I meet you again?"

"I'm going to be here again at the same time tomorrow. Bye."

Kibum left the Princess.

Princess Sooyeon then got back in to the Palace lobby smiling by herself. Yuri saw Her and quickly approached.

"Gongjunim! Where have you been? We've been searching for You," Yuri couldn't breathe properly.

"Ahh really? I'm sorry. I couldn't sleep all night and how many times have I asked you not to be worry about me. If I'm going to leave the palace, I'll tell you, Yul," Princess Sooyeon held Yuri's hand palm and together they walked to Her room.

In Her room, Princess Sooyeon told Yuri about Her meeting with Changmin and that Kibum guy.

"What?" Yuri jumped in surprised, "How dare he treated you that way?"

"It's okay, Yul. I think he's suitable to be my partner," Princess Sooyeon smiled again.

"Are you sure, Gongjunim? I think Your partner should be Prince Heechul."

"Here you go again, Yul. I hate Him!"

"Gongjunim, andwaemida! He's your life partner to be."

"Yul, I'm still so young. Just find me other Prince when I'm older."

Yuri just kept silent. She knew that she had no rights to force the Princess. She could just advise Her, but the Princess had a strong personality.

She helped the Princess to get ready for the royal education.

Meanwhile, Kibum had just get back to Prince Heechul's room at the right time.

"WHERE IS MY JACKET?" Prince Heechul yelled.

"Which jacket?" Wufan got annoyed "You brought so many jackets with You. If that one is lost, then just ask the royal embroidery to make a new one for You."

"It's different. It's made in London! I'VE GOT TO WAIT FOR A YEAR FOR ONE! But I wonder an ancient zombie like you know where London is," Prince Heechul became sarcastic.

Wufan lost his temper and drew his sword to the Prince's throat.

Kibum knew that he's the center of the plot.

"I think I've just given it to the lady who serves the royal family," Kibum said.

Wufan was aware of Kibum's presence made a quick bow. Prince Heechul thought that He had fled His early death but Wufan drew his sword back upon His Highness' throat.

"What did you just say?" Prince Heechul spoke slowly so that His throat wouldn't touch the sword.

"I gave it to the servant lady," Kibum was quite afraid saying that "But I'll get it back for you if you insist."

"I DON'T INSIST! Just let this guy gets his sword away from me!" Prince Heechul yelled.

"Let it go, hyung. We're all friends, anyway," Kibum patted Wufan's back.

Wufan drew his sword back to its case.

Prince Heechul breathed the air of freedom and rubbed His throat "Who says we're friends? I want my jacket back by tomorrow! It's from London!"

But Kibum didn't seem to hear it.

"Where is my father, hyung?" Kibum asked Wufan.

"He's beginning his job, namjanim. He might be busy right now," Wufan replied.

"Is that so? Then you have to go somewhere with me, hyung,".

Kibum asked Wufan to accompany him to learn more about those modern things. Although he had been learning some that morning, but in order to survive, he had to know more or unless people would start to think that he really was a zombie from the past. So, they went to the national library and also bought some clothes and gadgets. No doubt, they spent a lot of money which would soon suck all of Jongwon's salary.

The next morning, Princess Sooyeon woke up so early. She couldn't sleep either. She was too excited to meet the guy. She didn't wait too long before Kibum appeared.

"Good morning, lady. Woah! You're an early riser," Kibum greeted.

"Sure, I am!" Princess Sooyeon smiled brightly "Here's your jacket. I've got it washed."

Princess Sooyeon handed the jacket to Kibum.

"Oh yeah? Thanks! The owner of this jacket was so annoying after he couldn't find his so-called London made jacket."

"So it's not yours?"

"Not. You'll get a shock therapy if you know whom this belongs to."

"Ahh. Okay. Let's not talk about it then. Actually, I've a favor to ask from you."

"What is it? Just mention it. I'll help if I can."

Princess Sooyeon whispered to Kibum what she wanted. Kibum gasped in surprise.

"What? Are you serious? You're going to be a movie star?"

"Not movie. Musical."

"Yeah. Whatever it is. So, you're a talented person!"

Princess Sooyeon smiled with pride, "Yes. So, would you consider to be my partner?"

"But, is it okay for you to star in a musical? I heard that a lady-in-waiting mustn't have any relation in entertainment world. Wait, you're a lady-in-waiting, aren't you? I assumed that you are."

Princess Sooyeon almost told Her identity but She could hopefully control it, "Yes! I am!"

Kibum sensed something fishy. How dare a lady-in-waiting asked a request from the secretary's son? Kibum could had just damned her by saying, 'No. Don't you realize who I am? How can a lowborn like you asked such request?' but he knew that wasn't the way a gentleman treats a lady, especially a beautiful yet adorable lady like her.

Furthermore, just being her partner, isn't a bad thing at all. Being a movie star in an easy step like this, wasn't something that could happen in the past.

"Yes," he finally answered, "I will. It's nice being helpy."

"Yay! Thanks!" Princess Sooyeon jumped to celebrate.

"Anyway, you've never been so polite to me. I've never seen a lady-in-waiting like you before."

Princess Sooyeon realized, "Really?" She quickly bowed, "I'm so sorry, Sir. Please forgive me for being so."

"It's okay. Who cares about me? But please make sure that you're polite towards the Royal Family. You could have died for being rude."

"Die?" Princess Sooyeon laughed, "We don't kill servants anymore. We've abandoned that custom decades ago."

Kibum fell silent. He should had watched his own words.

"Anyway, I've got to go now. Hmm.. can you give me your phone number? Just in case if I'm searching for you."

Kibum sighed in relief. Hopefully, he had bought a phone and learnt how to use it well. He exchanged the phone numbers with the Princess. Then they bid a goodbye. Princess Sooyeon asked him to wait for her call.

The next morning, Princess Sooyeon was still sleeping in her deep sleep while Yuri tried her best to wake her up.

"Gongjunim! Jebal yo! Please wake up now! There is an urgent matter!" Yuri yelled.

"What urgent matter? I've not been sleeping for two days! Let me sleep now!" Princess Sooyeon covered Her whole body with the blanket.

"But Gongjunim! His Majesty is very angry right now!"

"Mwo? Like I care! Abeoji's always angry. Just let Him be."

"But Gongjunim, this is regarding your musical performance."

This time, Princess Sooyeon sat up "What did you just say, Yul? What happened to my musical?"

"His Majesty is really angry after He knows you signed the contract. You should have asked Him first."

Princess Sooyeon got up at once and then she dressed herself. She was ready to face Her father.

King Yunho actually had never forbid His daughters from doing the things They liked, except for the entertainment thing. He was proud of Princess Sooyeon's singing and modeling talent, but He had never expected Her to be the part of the entertainment.

According to Him, a Princess must have a better quality, not just become a slave of entertainment. But He had kept silent for a very long time, in hope that one day Princess Sooyeon would realize Her position.

So, Princess Sooyeon rushed to the dining hall. As she opened the giant door, she got in to the spacy luxurious hall. The King, Queen, Princess Soojung and even (the interrupter) Prince Heechul were there.

Princess Sooyeon was not to happy to see Prince Heechul was there too. This is a family matter and Prince Heechul was still a stranger, no more yes less.

Princess Sooyeon gave Her honorable bow to Her parents.

"Have You known why You are called here?" King Yunho asked.

Princess Sooyeon looked down then She answered "It's not like what You think, Abeoji. I…"

"SILENCE!" King Yunho banged the table.

Queen Jaejoong tried to calm Her husband down and then talked to Princess Sooyeon in a very low tone, "Sooyeon ah, You should have told Us if you want to star a musical. It's simply isn't done for a royal family to work as an entertainer. We should have a plan to organize…"

"Shut up!" King Yunho yelled "You've always talked to Her in such low tone. How can She ever change?"

Queen Jaejoong looked down.

"Listen, Princess. I will never ever agreed to Your contract! And that musical's PD will be considered committing a treason by offering his contract to a royal family member."

"Maldo andwae, Abeoji!" Princess Sooyeon argued.

"See? You dare to disobey the King! How dare of You, Princess?"

"Choisonghamnida, Abeoji," Princess Sooyeon sighed "Okay, it's my fault for not telling that I'm going to star a musical. But please, don't blame the PD. I was actually the one who wanted so badly to be a part of it."

King Yunho thought for a while "Okay. The PD is released from this case. But You, aren't, Princess."

"Okay, Father, what is it You want now?"

King Yunho fell silent. He had to think something that His daughter couldn't accomplish and finally gave up.

"Lady Ahn," the King called.

There was an old lady coming through "Yes, Your Majesty."

"Please dismiss every maids and guards."

The lady bowed and did as she was ordered. After all of the nonroyalfamilymembers were dismissed

"Take a sit, girl," King Yunho ordered Princess Sooyeon and She did it.

"Listen. Perhaps You've heard the news that Secretary Choi had resigned."

Princess Sooyeon nodded. What did She have to do with that? She hated politics so much.

"The new secretary, Secretary Jung seemed suspicious. I met him yesterday and he showed a look like I should be the one who hailed before him and he didn't fear me at all."

At this point, Prince Heechul tried to make his mouth sealed. His Majesty was suspecting them and if He knew they came from the basement under Prince Heechul's room, then everything was going to be end.

Princess Sooyeon didn't feel any interested in it. Her father is known to be a very patient man, except for Her entertainment matters. The Princess herself wasn't afraid of Him.

"I want You to spy on him. He seems suspicious."

"Spy? But how could I?"

"You just need to get in to his residence and check on his belongings. Check his background too if possible. Make sure Your work is neat."

"I'm not sure I can do that. I've never done that before…"

"Then You shall bid goodbye to Your musical forever."

Princess Sooyeon was pissed off "Okay. Very well."

"You might need a companion. I'll help You, since it's Your first time."

"How nice of You Father," Princess Sooyeon got up to bow.

"Your companion shall be Prince Heechul."

"WHAT?" Princess Sooyeon might die because of a heart attack "But Father!"

"No offence! You do it, or say goodbye to Your musical."

Princess Sooyeon nodded and She left the hall, followed by Princess Soojung.

"Eonni!" Princess Soojung called as Her sister was fading away.

Princess Sooyeon heard her sister and turned back, "Was that You? The one who told father about my musical?"

"Aniya.."

"Don't try to deny. Remember the last time You told father that I was going to take an audition? You were always like that. Just get out of my life! Why do You hate me so much? Because if mother will never bore a son then I'll become the Queen? Just take that bloody throne! I don't care about it, can't You see?"

"Eonni, that's not what I mean. It was not me told about it too. I just wanna say good luck," Princess Soojung smiled.

It did melt Princess Sooyeon's heart a bit, but She gave Her sister a cold look and turned away.

Princess Soojung was sad. She used to have a good relationship with Her sister but now They were enemies to each other, ever since Princess Soojung accidentally spoke out about Her sister taking the audition. She was only six back then but Princess Sooyeon couldn't tolerate it and regarded Her sister as the eternal enemy of Hers.

Princess Soojung entered her room and met Amber there. Amber was Princess Soojung's swordwoman and always protected Princess Soojung. When she saw the Princess was sad, she felt bad.

"Waegeuraeyo, Gongjunim?" Amber asked as she saw the Princess pouted.

"Aniya…" Princess answered.

"Is it because of Her Highness again?"

Princess Soojung was surprised, "How can you know?"

"Her Highness is always Your source of sorrow. If I can, I'd like to bang Her head and.."

"Andwaeyo, eonni! She's my sister, after all."

"See? You're always like this, Gongjunim! You should tell Their Majesties or You'll live the rest of Your life this way."

"It's okay. Once I'm married with a handsome prince, I won't be sad anymore," Princess Soojung smiled brightly.

"You're going to get married? Then what about me? Are You going to leave me alone?"

"Aniya, eonni. I won't leave you. Haven't I told you? I will allow you to go with me wherever I am."

Amber blushed, "Where are You going to go now? You need to go somewhere to ease Your mind."

"Let's go to my sister's favorite place. It's one of my favorite too."

They went to the library. Amber waited in the gate. Princess Soojung grabbed a book, not a book actually, some kind of notes or a diary.

She flipped it on the first page and there was a picture of Her and Her sister, smiling while baking cakes. Their faces were smeared with flour and creams.

The next page was when They went to the beach and splashing water to each other.

Princess Soojung smiled as She flipped to the next and the next pages until She heard something shocked Her.

"Reviewing your childhood pictures, eh?"

Princess Soojung thought it was Amber but it was really a voice of a guy.

"Who are you?" Princess Soojung held Her breath when She saw the guy.

"I am Jung Ki Bum."


	4. Chapter 4

"I am Jung Ki Bum."

"Jung Ki Bum? I've never heard that name before. Are you the new royal staff? A bodyguard perhaps?" Princess Soojung was curious.

"No, you're wrong."

Suddenly, Amber entered and she was shocked.

"Gongjunim.. who… who are You?" Amber pointed at Kibum.

"I'm Kibum."

"Why are you disturbing our Princess? Show your respect, dude!"

Princess Soojung just kept quiet. She was waiting to be called 'Gongjunim'.

Kibum was shocked. He quickly bowed and greeted Her properly. He also apologized.

Princess Soojung was trying to hold Her laugh. Yeah, it's always fun for Her to play pranks on somebody else and make someone else to hail before Her. Then, She cleared Her throat, "It's okay. You're not the first one. But anyway, why don't you realize that I'm the Princess? With my royal crown above my head?"

Kibum didn't know what to answer. He suddenly became stiff. There was no crown for a Princess in his time. His Aunty Eunji didn't wear any crown, nor did his mother. The only thing which differentiate the Princess and a common lady was the royal robe. But nowadays, even a Princess wore modern clothes, not royal ones.

"I'm sorry. My fault. Umm… I have to go now. See You again, Gongjunim."

Then Kibum left.

"Isn't he gorgeous?" Princess Soojung asked Amber.

"What? Him? Oh please! He has a girly face." Amber replied.

"He treats me like a princess."

"Everyone treats You so."

"Eonni!" Princess Soojung looked at Amber "Can't you please just agree? I think I've fallen for him."

"MWOYA? Gongjunim, are You serious? He's just a mere… person. We don't even know what job he has."

"Eonni, jebal. Love doesn't depend on what work someone has."

"Michige… Gongjunim, I think it's time to get back to the castle. It's about time to start the astronomy study."

Princess Soojung was enchanted to meet Kibum. However, Kibum didn't feel the same. He felt ashamed and speechless. He had just met a target which his father had aimed. He had just bowed to Her and just wait for a few years or even a few months, She will have to bow to him. Well, he liked to be treated like a prince of course, but it's way too cruel.

The next morning, Princess Sooyeon woke up lazily from her bed. If She could, She would just lay on Her bed all day without having to do anything but sleep. She was being that way because that day, She had to be with Prince Heechul all day. Thinking about it made Her lazy and felt like dying. But then, She thought of her musical career which depended on this mission.

She took a deep breath and then wore Her formal costume. She was lazy to have a breakfast with Her family that morning for King Yunho must give Her boring advices. It was surely not an advice to complete the mission, but the advice of being nice with Prince Heechul, which She would never ever obey.

After She had finished preparing, She went to the royal garage and met Prince Heechul there. He was standing there, looking at the mirror and fixing His hair until He saw the reflection of Princess Sooyeon there. He quickly turned around to greet Her.

"Good morning, Sooyeon ah" giving His sweetest smile.

However, Princess Sooyeon disliked it.

"You might be a prince in your country but remember, here, you are no more than a guest so watch your language when you speak to me!"

Prince Heechul's pride was hurt but He didn't give up. He opened the door for the Princess.

"Choisonghamnida. This way, Gongjunim."

This time, Princess Sooyeon humiliated Him again. She didn't get in the car from the door opened by the Prince, She went the other way instead. Prince Heechul was humiliated enough. He shut up and get in to the car. But before that, Princess Sooyeon gave a warning.

"Hey you! Don't you dare to feel happy because Abeoji appointed you to do this mission. It's because he regards you as a professional spy and please don't feel proud for that, arasseo?"

Prince Heechul gulped. He nodded and got in to the car.

On their way, they didn't talk. Prince Heechul would love to but He was afraid that the pretty princess beside Him would turn into a lioness. Princess Sooyeon didn't mind to talk. She just stared outside and looked how the amazing the city was. Suddenly, she saw Girls' Generation on one of the billboards.

"It's So Nyeo Si Dae! Aww.. I love them especially Jessica" Princess Sooyeon was being sweet.

"Me too!" Prince Heechul clapped in excitement.

Princess Sooyeon looked at Him in annoyance "Jinjja? Well, I'll give you a quiz. What is Jessica's real name?"

Prince Heechul was damned. How could He know? He had never really care about Girls' Generation before.

"Dda! You can't answer it! It's Jung Soo Yeon. Just like mine."

Then, suddenly the excitement in Princess Sooyeon's face faded. She was suddenly reminded of how She was forbidden to take an audition because of her Sister. She closed Her eyes tightly, trying to blot out the memory by shaking Her head. It hurt Her so much. If She passed the audition, She might have been one of those girls, introducing Herself as Girls' Generation Sooyeon. She really wouldn't mind to have two people sharing the same name in a group. All of those would happen only if She was allowed to take the audition in the past.

"Are we there yet?" Princess Sooyeon asked impatiently.

The car turned right and it stopped right in front of a big mansion. Big? Is that even a suitable adjective? Well, it's bigger than big, huger than huge, larger than large and more extra than just an extra.

"Wow! How the hell can this building stands here?" Princess Sooyeon was amazed "It's so…"

"B-i-g" Prince Heechul continued.

Princess Sooyeon stared at Prince Heechul, perhaps trying to imply, 'If you dare to proceed my words again, you'll suffer!'

Prince Heechul locked His lips.

They continued to stare at the mansion. It was a classical one, painted white but it seemed so clean. The size? Perhaps it was one third of the palace. One third means just like the size of the international airfield.

It was so crowded. There were so many workers moving the furniture inside the house. Perhaps Secretary Jung had just spent his first salary on buying furniture to fill his house out.

"Okay, Gongjunim, Wangjanim, please listen to Your royal mission."

'It's just a cheap mission because I have to do it with this beggar guy" Princess Sooyeon thought.

"You need to get into the house and search for anything suspicious. Personal files or previous personal histories would do. You have to keep Your status and this mission a secret" the manager told them.

"I've known that. You'll wait for us, don't you, ajussi? But where? You can't just park here. They'll know that the royal family is visiting" Princess Sooyeon asked.

"Arasseo, Gongjunim. We'll wait for you there. See? Behind the bushes and a tall tree" the manager pointed somewhere "However, you only have an hour."

"An hour? Solving this mission for an hour? It's impossible! You see how big the house is. It's impossible to search all over it in one hour. I guess Secretary Jung himself might need a whole day to explore it."

"Choisonghamnida, Gongjunim. It's an order from His Majesty."

"Okay, very well. So what if I can't finish it in one hour? My musical must be canceled FOREVER? You go and tell my father I…"

"Please calm Your temper down, Gongjunim" the manager laughed a bit "If You can't finish it in an hour, we must go and leave both of You here and You will go back to the palace by taking the public transportation."

"WHAT?! Why? The royal family has enough cars for everyone to ride. Soojung even has ten for Herself! It's not like just because the driver ajussi is here, the royal family won't be able to go anywhere."

"Well, it's better than having to say goodbye to Your musical, Gongjunim. Now get going! The one hour has started."

"What? It's not fair! You guys trick me on purpose!" Princess Sooyeon kept talking as she got out from the car but suddenly, the manager halted them.

"One more thing!"

"What is it again? One hour you said, you've just cut the time off! Please, you're annoying, ajussi!"

"If anybody knows that You are a royal family member, You are never allowed to take part in entertainment anymore, Gongjunim."

"Like I care" Princess Sooyeon gave a mehrong to the manager and left.

It's easy to get into the house since it was crowded. Nobody would realize two people were secretly sneaking inside. Man, the house was just like the castle, but the ancient one. The different was just, it had five stories. There were two giant stairs to the second floor and another two to the next and another two to the next, etc.

"Which part should we go first?" Princess Sooyeon asked.

Prince Heechul looked around. Then, he spotted Wufan. Standing by the west stair, holding a note and giving instructions to the workers.

If Wufan knew they were here, then it's the end!

"How about if we got the the upper stairs first? The east part first."

Prince Heechul looked worried. Princess Sooyeon realized that but she questioned no more and agreed.

However, the smart Wufan, a very cautious one too, saw them silently climbing up the stairs and he recognized one of them, the wretched Prince Heechul whom he disliked so much.

He climbed up too, using the same stairs, without Them realizing.

Then suddenly, he shocked Them out of the blue.

"What are You guys doing here?"

Prince Heechul and Princess Sooyeon stopped in instance then They slowly turned around and as expected, it's Wufan, the guard of the house who would be ready to bite anytime.

"Umm.. Hi Wufan! Woah! Your new home is so big. I'm fascinated" Prince Heechul tried to be friendly, which He had never done to Wufan before.

"I asked why are You here, Wangjanim!"

"Umm.. Well, I'm here to explore the house of course, it's one of the royal duties. I need to see what's inside this big building. Yeah… oh yes, and this is my girlfriend" Prince Heechul pointed at Princess Sooyeon.

Princess Sooyeon was startled. 'I'm not his girlfriend. Not even his friend geez!' Princess Sooyeon thought.

Suddenly, Kibum appeared behind the royals.

"What's up there?" he asked, with his dazzling smile.

Wufan bowed while the royals turned around. This time, Princess Sooyeon was shocked to die. How could She explain to Her musical partner?

"Isn't that you? The court lady?" Kibum asked as he saw Princess Sooyeon.

Princess Sooyeon didn't dare to look at his eyes. She just nodded.

"Hey wait! What court lady?" suddenly Prince Heechul just spoke up.

"Of course I'm one of the court lady too, Wangjanim" Princess Sooyeon began to show her acting skill "I'm a servant in the educational department. I'm a court lady too."

"Gong…"

Prince Heechul wanted to protest but He was cut by Princess Sooyeon.

"Namjanim" Princess Sooyeon bowed to Kibum "I'm so sorry for the riot. Please allow me to explain. Wangjanim was given an assignment in drawing a sketch of the interior from a house. We spotted your house and we were interested. We thought it is a public building so we didn't make an appointment to get in. I'm so sorry. This is my bad."

Kibum thought for a while. It didn't really matter though. However, he kinda favored the court lady. They were like friends.

"It's okay. Hyung, take it easy" Kibum winked to Wufan "I know the girl. Umm.. anyway, do you guys need a tour guide? I would be happy to be one."

Princess Sooyeon would be glad too, but… knowing that Kibum was also one of the targets…

"It's okay. We're okay by ourselves. I suppose you don't mind if we look around alone."

"Of course I won't. Go ahead. Take your time."

Princess Sooyeon bowed to Kibum and Wufan then retreated with Prince Heechul.

"Let's get back to our work, hyung" Kibum patted Wufan's back as he was about to leave.

"Chamkkamanyo, Namjanim. Don't you sense any suspicious thing?" Wufan asked.

"Suspicious? Why?"

"If that lady is really Wangjanim's servant, how come we don't know her? We were stuck with him for quite a time."

"Take it easy, hyung. Didn't she explain that she is from the educational department? Of course we don't see her around his room, serving him personally."

"What if they are spies?"

"Spies? Oh come on! Our status is secure! Why would His Majesty send that stupid Wangja to be a spy rather than a professional one?"

"I think I should tell master about this."

"You wanna tell abeoji? Please don't. He's quite busy right now. He wouldn't like to be informed that an annoying Prince is wandering around his house."

Wufan gave up. He gave a brief smile to Kibum showing that he agreed.

"Now go back to your work, hyung" Kibum patted Wufan's back as he passed over him "I need to see father. Man, I wonder he can make his office in the fifth storey but he didn't put any elevator."

Meanwhile, after passing the ordeal, Prince Heechul and Princess Sooyeon agreed that They would pretend to have a sightseeing session first, rather than directly into their mission. So, They climbed to the highest stair and found an open part of the house. They went outside and got poured by the warm sunshine.

They took off their shoes to feel the warm, or perhaps hot tiles. Know what? There was a big pool with two different colors, blue and green, each separated with a small bar in the middle of it. But the bar was empty, no bartender inside. Perhaps Secretary Jung hadn't found anyone suitable for the job. There were also several laying benches just like those placed near the public swimming pools.

When they looked down, of course, they're facing the backyard. It was not really big in fact, because the space were all used up for the house. But there was another big pool, two colored too, but that one was red and pink.

"Oh my! The house is so big and luxurious! I think abeoji should renovate our home!" Princess Sooyeon said "Hey look! What's there? Is that then kart racing arena?" Princess Sooyeon was pointing to the northern east side. But she was way too excited that she didn't realize she almost fall out of the boundary.

Prince Heechul noticed that. He quickly caught Princess Sooyeon's waist and saved her but as soon as he did that, he drew himself back "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have touched you."

Princess Sooyeon kept silent. It was so awkward. Someone she used to hate had just saved her life.

Prince Heechul that sat on one of the benches and looked at the sunny sky but he couldn't manage to do it because it was way to shiny.

"You always think that you can do anything" Princess Sooyeon teased.

"Mwo?" Prince Heechul rose "Are you insulting me?"

"Kind of" Princess Sooyeon giggled "How can your eyes win over the sunlight?"

Prince Heechul couldn't reply.

"Anyway, thanks. For saving my life. I owe you."

Prince Heechul couldn't believe it. The cold Ice Princess was melting down.

"Well" Prince Heechul cleared his throat "So, you're going to be nice with me from now on?"

Princess Sooyeon didn't response. She looked at the clear sky and took a deep breath.

"So, were you really not care about your musical? You said 'Like I care' to the manager ajussi" Prince Heechul asked.

"Umm.. About that? Of course I do care about my musical! If not, I wouldn't be in here with you right now. I just want to be rebellious."

"Rebellious?"

Princess Sooyeon nodded "It was after that time when… abeoji showed me how He can control everything, including my fate, destiny, career, controlling what I ought to like or dislike. I strongly dislike to be controlled. Well, hasn't He controlled me enough by binding me from the outer world, to stay inside the palace as a silent princess? He stresses me a lot. So, I find a way to stress him back. I became rebellious. Actually, I don't hate you nor do I dislike you. It's abeoji's idea to set our engagement, I hate that. That's why I act coldly and showing everyone that I hate you."

After listening to Her story, Prince Heechul was speechless. How should He react? Should He give Her advices? Just like those wise guys in drama do? Or else?

In the end, He didn't lecture Her. He was afraid that if He dared to do so, the Princess would turn away and be cold once again to him. But He said this instead "Umm.. that time. What time was that? Was it when You were a kid?"

Princess Sooyeon gave a cold stare "No more question. We've got to go back to work. I don't want to end up riding the public transportation home."

Meanwhile, Kibum had just entered his father's office. It was a dark one. With no ventilation, just an air conditioner. There was five LCD TVs on the right side showing the CCTV records.

"You called me, abeoji?" Kibum bowed as he closed the door.

"Umm yeah. Get in. How is it going downstairs?" Jongwon faced his son as he asked.

"Wufan hyung handles it well."

Suddenly, Jongwon's eyes moved to the TVs.

"Who are they?" Jongwon asked as he saw two people standing near the pool.

'Damned' Kibum thought 'I decided not to tell abeoji but he finds it."

"Isn't that the foolish Prince in the palace?" Jongwon got near to the TVs.

Kibum nodded "Choisonghamnida, abeoji. I've spotted them just now. Prince Heechul is here to finish his sketch. Some assignment from the educational department. I was the one who gave the permission."

Jongwon was about to shout at Kibum but he thought of his wife's words "Please love him." Lady Jinri suddenly just appeared in his mind.

"Well, it's okay. No big deal anyway. At least, He's not here to spy. And He certainly won't be a good spy" Jongwon turned off all of the TVs as He didn't want to see the annoying Prince "Anyway, who is the girl?"

"She's just a mere servant at the educational department. Perhaps she's just the Prince's companion on His work."

"I see."

Prince Heechul and Princess Sooyeon had just got back in to the house when they saw Kibum got into a room.

"You called me, abeoji?" Kibum said as he shut the door.

"It's the room. Come on! It's time to work!" Princess Sooyeon pulled Prince Heechul's hand and they stood in front of the door. They planned to listen secretly.

Inside the room…

"So how's your study? Have you got accustomed?" Jongwon asked.

"Yes, I am. It's not difficult. Those new things are just flowing in my brain automatically without me having to difficultly memorize them. I like the future more. I wish mother is here with us" Kibum sighed.

"That's why we should make them pay."

"Abeoji…"

"You know what happened to your mother and how they still can live on with it."

"Abeoji, it's 500 years ago. The current royals don't have any idea about it."

"Current royals? They're just beggars! They should have been beggars!"

Princess Sooyeon and Prince Heechul were shocked. How could he mock the royal family? But They kept silent.

"Abeoji!"

"It should be me who ruled Cheonhwa. It should be you… or… perhaps your brother who would be the descendant."

"My brother? I didn't know that I have a brother!"

"Of course you don't! You would have if we are not here now!"

Kibum didn't understand. What Jongwon meant by brother was that, Kibum was idiot back then. How would Kibum ruled while he was idiot. Jongwon was referring to another brother that Lady Jinri might bore.

Kibum fell silent. He was of course hurt when his father would appoint the younger sibling of his rather than himself to be a King.

"Listen Kibum. In the near future, you will see Cheonhwa's new ruler and you will of course be the Crown Prince. Those current royals, I'll kill them one by one" Jongwon's eyes were shining when he said this.

Princess Sooyeon gasped. It seemed like the time stopped in instance. She didn't realize anything anymore.

"What's that?" he asked.

When She was about to run away, there was no way out. The paths were blocked. She was peeking too seriously that She didn't realize Prince Heechul was captured by Wufan, holding the sword upon the Prince's neck.

By the time Jongwon was about to open the door, the door opened by itself, actually by Wufan, bringing his two prisoners.

"I've found some spies, master" Wufan said as he kicked Princess Sooyeon down to Her knees, while kept holding Prince Heechul.

"Ah!" Jongwon tried to wake himself up. He had just given a clue to his biggest treason ever. While Kibum shut himself up. He had just had a good new future friend but his father ruined his friendship. From now on, he would be known as a son of criminal.

Although he was exhausted with the situation, Jongwon tried to look calm "Look here! The prince! Was it the King who asked you to spy here?"

"Answer! When Master is talking to you!" Wufan knocked Prince Heechul's face with his sword.

Prince Heechul didn't want to answer. He looked at Princess Sooyeon who was speechless. She didn't give any clue at all.

"Answer or I KILL YOU NOW!" Jongwon yelled as he took the sword from Wufan.

"NO!" Princess Sooyeon stood up and yelled, her eyes gazed exactly at Jongwon's "Beg me pardon, Sir. Do you know whom are you speaking to? I am the Princess of this Nation, Princess Jung Soo Yeon"

To be continued


End file.
